Confusión
by Cloud122
Summary: Porque Oliver no sabe lo que siente… o tal vez sí, pero teme que si lo mantiene a su lado termine corrompiendo lo único bueno de su vida.


¡Hola! Yo regresando con un nuevo finc para un nuevo fandom. La verdad me siento muy nerviosa, es la primera vez que escribo sobre el mundo de DC pero tenía muchas ganas de escribir sobre Arrow y Flash y estuve dos semanas con la idea pero no podía plasmarlas porque estaba en trabajos finales de la universidad, pero al fin soy libre y pude dedicarme a ello.

Espero que sea de su agrado. Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

 **Confusión**

 **XXXXX**

Se dejó caer en la amplia cama, no le importaba que aun tuviera el traje puesto, lo único que quería era cerrar los ojos, poder dormir y dejar de pensar. ¡Era un idiota! Su distracción le pudo haber costado demasiado caro.

Su descuido al no revisar su equipo con atención, en especial la cuerda que utilizó para deslizarse al momento de querer atrapar al grupo de ladrones que habían asaltado el banco central, de no haber sido por Roy…

Soltó un bufido abriendo los ojos observando el techo de su habitación, ¿qué le estaba pasando? últimamente no podía concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, ni en la empresa ni en sus actividades como vigilante. Sus pensamientos estaban dirigidos a cierto corredor. Simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en él y eso comenzaba a darle miedo… miedo de lo que sentía cuando estaba cerca de él pero también de lo que sentía al no estarlo.

Cuando lo conoció, no negaba que algo en el menor había llamado su atención, aunque inicialmente tuviera una imagen negativas de su persona, ¿cómo alguien podría darle su entera confianza sin siquiera conocerlo? Durante mucho tiempo no supo lo que era confiar en alguien, incluso con su equipo, había cosas que podía contarles y otras que prefería mantenerlas para el mismo. Era abrumador, sobre todo porque Barry era demasiado transparente, y eso le hacía dudar, nadie podía ser tan bueno.

Al saber del accidente en donde el castaño adquirió sus poderes, supo que debía mantenerlo vigilado. Poco a poco el menor comenzó a formar parte de su vida cambiado la percepción que tenía de él, incluso logrando que le entrenara. Una vez que se aseguró de que no representaba una amenaza, es que decidió ayudarlo, porque no importaba lo veloz que fuera no podía depender siempre de sus poderes a la hora de batallar, era eso, simple camarería.

Sin embargo, en el proceso de ayudar a fortalecer a Flash, poco a poco comenzó a derribar todas las murallas que había creado alrededor suyo, todo obstáculo y pero que ponía, era simplemente ignorados. Y cuando intento poner distancia, era demasiado tarde.

— _Barry…_ — _le llamó en una ocasión mientras veía al velocista tirado en la lona de entrenamiento._ — _¿por qué admiras tanto a Arrow?_

 _El castaño se tomó su tiempo antes de responder, trataba de regular su respiración, no importaba cuanto hubiera mejorado, siempre era vencido por el arquero. Después de unos momentos se acomodó hasta quedar sentado mirando directamente al rubio._

— _No es Arrow en si_ — _respondió sonriente_ — _. Es el hombre que se oculta en él._

— _¿Por qué?_ — _preguntó confundido por aquellas palabras._

— _Eres una buena persona Oliver, a pesar de que siempre te mantienes alejados de todos, te preocupas por los demás, ayudas y proteges al que lo necesita. Porque a pesar de todo lo que has vivido, has decidido proteger al mundo en vez de darles la espalda, luchando constantemente contra tus demonios sin quejarte, sin culpar a otros._ —

Y aunque mil y un veces le había explicado que no era una buena persona, que incluso Arrow no podía ser un héroe porque había matado, nada de lo que dijera parecía hacerle cambiar de opinión. Seguía teniéndolo en un pedestal demasiado alto, y temía decepcionar al ojiverde.

¿Por qué le importaba tanto lo que el corredor llegará a pensar de él? Estar cerca de Allen era demasiado peligroso, sus emociones se descontrolaban por completo. Una ira inmensa le invadía cuando observaba como otros sujetos estaban demasiado cerca del forense, quería caminar hasta donde estaban y lanzarlos lejos del menor y la única razón por la que no le había hecho era porque un simple gesto del castaño le hacía detenerse, ¿cómo una simple mirada o una sonrisa disipaban su ira o molestia?

Nunca, en todos sus años había sentido algo tan intenso por alguien… quería protegerlo, quería verlo siempre sonreír, tenerlo cerca pero a la vez deseaba que estuviera lo más alejado de su persona.

 _—Estás enamorado —_ fue la respuesta que Felicity le había dicho tras la última misión que tuvo con Flash. La mujer no preguntó ni tampoco dijo nada más. Suponía que algo debió haber visto para que llegará a esa conclusión.

Ni siquiera intentó decir que no, lo único que lograría sería que le diera una lista de las razones que la llevo a declarar esa idea y él no estaba preparado para querer escucharlas, porque sabía que terminaría aceptando aquello que trataba de ignorar.

Es que simplemente no podía, no quería encariñarse con alguien porque sabía del peligro que correría a su lado. Ya sus manos estaban lo suficientemente manchadas de sangre inocente para arriesgarse a cargar con otra muerte.

Sentía algo por Barry Allen ¿contentos? Aunque no podía asegurar que fuera amor. Le gustaba tenerlo cerca, lo suficiente para que sus cuerpos se rozaran, poder oler aquella fragancia que desprendía pero el miedo seguía siendo más fuerte, no soportaba la idea de no volver a verlo, que por su culpa terminara muerto. Por eso tenía que estar lejos de él, por eso mismo se había negado a verle, poner una distancia entre ellos que lo estaba matando.

—Oliver Queen, eres un grandísimo idiota — exclamó lanzando un suspiro cansado.

—Yo no creo que lo seas —Respondió una voz.

Rápidamente el arquero se incorporó dirigiendo su vista a una de las esquinas de su cuarto. Ahí se encontraba el causante de su conflicto.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó tratando de sonar tranquilamente

—Quería verte — respondió el castaño sin moverse. No traía su traje de superhéroe. Simplemente vestía unos pantalones deportivos grises con su sudadera de STAR Laboratories, aquella que le quedaba grande y que a su pensar, le hacía verse sumamente adorable.

" _Quería verte_ " maldita sea la honestidad de Barry, esas palabras lejos de ayudarle a mantenerse sereno le provocaron una inmensa alegría y nerviosismo. Aunque algo raro pasaba aquí, no era que el menor apareciera en su casa de la nada, eso hacía mucho que se había vuelto algo "normal", el semblante del castaño era distinto. No había sonrisa y su mirada era opaca, como si toda la alegría había sido robada.

—Oliver — le llamó el velocista mientras caminaba hasta quedar frente al rubio quien seguía sentado en la cama. — ¿Por qué me odias?

— ¿Qué tonterías dices Barry? — preguntó el mayor. No lo odiaba, claro que no, lo que sentía por el menor era todo lo contrario a eso.

—En las últimas semanas me has estado evadiendo —exclamó el ojiverde mientras jugaba con las mangas de su sudadera y balanceaba su cuerpo gracias al movimiento de sus pies que solo reflejaban lo nervioso que estaba—. Sé que desde un inicio solo he sido una molestia para ti, que si me ayudaste con mis habilidades fue más porque dejara de molestarte que por gusto, que lejos de ayudarte siempre termino dándote más trabajo y que probablemente sea la persona que más odias en el mundo pero…

El velocista no pudo continuar hablando cuando sintió que era jalado al frente quedando sentado en las piernas del mayor quien con la mano con la que tiro del castaño terminó poniéndola alrededor de su cintura, mientras que la otra la colocaba en su nuca. Sus labios fueron atrapados por la boca del rubio.

Al inicio, el corredor no entendía lo que pasaba, irónicamente las acciones del arquero fueron más rápidas que él, sin terminar de asimilar la situación, dejó que sus instintos le guiaran por lo que terminó rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del mayor, respondiendo torpemente al beso debido a la intensidad con la que el arquero le besaba.

Cuando el aire fue necesario, tuvieron que separarse apenas lo suficiente para permitirle a sus pulmones recuperar el oxígeno perdido. Barry mantenía los ojos cerrados, pero sentía la respiración cercana de Oliver. Por su parte, el arquero trataba de regular su respiración sin dejar de observar al menor. Tenerlo tan cerca le permitía apreciar de mejor manera cada uno de los rasgos del castaño, al dirigir su vista a sus labios, observó un pequeño corte, casi invisible, únicamente alguien que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca del castaño la notaría.

— ¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó mientras que con sus dedos delineaba aquella abertura casi inexistente.

—Creo que tenemos que hablar de algo más importante —respondió abriendo sus ojos mientras sentía el contacto de las manos ajenas sobre sus labios.

Azul y verde se encontraron. Durante unos minutos no dijeron nada, solamente se observaban tratando de comunicar y entender lo que la mirada del otro tenía para decir y que a uno de ellos le costaba trasmitir en palabras.

El brazo de Oliver seguía sujetando por la cintura del menor, temiendo que en cualquier momento se apartara de su lado.

—No te odio Barry — habló al fin, desviando su vista. —. No quise alejarme de ti porque te odiara, es que simplemente me confundes.

— Yo…. — pronunció extrañado el menor — ¿te confundo? —

— Admito que al inicio tu presencia era demasiado abrumadora para mí. Tu personalidad, tu forma de ver las cosas, lo que crees, la gran admiración que sientes por Arrow era simplemente avasalladora — respondió mirando nuevamente al corredor —. He vivido durante mucho tiempo en la oscuridad, sabes lo que pienso del mundo. Y el que llegaras y trataras de mostrarme otra forma de apreciarlo es….confuso.

El silencio volvió a inundar la habitación. Barry seguía observando al mayor pero este simplemente había agachado la cabeza, dejando que la capucha del traje cubriera su rostro. Estaba procesando lo que el rubio le había dicho, tratando de leer entre líneas, buscando el mensaje oculto detrás de tantas palabras, aquellas que al parecer trataba de decir y a la vez no podía.

—Entonces… —inició el menor después de un largo silencio —. La razón por la que me mantenías lejos de ti era porque yo te confundo y no porque me odias.

El arquero solo asintió con la cabeza.

—Barry, no espero que lo entiendas, porque ni yo mismo lo hago —confesó mirándolo directamente—. Solo sé que no quiero exponerte a los peligros que me rodean, no soportaría cargar otra muerte en mis espaldas. No podría...

—Escúchame — le interrumpió, retirando la capucha que cubría al mayor, colocando una de sus manos en la barbilla ajena obligándole a ver. —. Lo que me pueda llegar a pasar será porque yo así lo decidí, Flash también tiene enemigos y en cualquier momento puede caer ante ellos. Deja que sea yo el que decida, pero desde ahora puedo decírtelo, quiero estar a tu lado, apoyándote, siendo tu compañero en batalla, tu confidente.

—Aun así…. —exclamó el oji azul presionando su mano que aun rodeaba la cintura del forense —. La verdad es que yo…no sé lo que siento cuando estoy contigo. No quiero lastimarte.

—No lo harás— sonrió acomodándose de tal manera que su cuerpo quedará más pegado al contrario —. Mi ayuda no es solo es como Flash para Arrow, también como Barry a Oliver. Déjame ayudarte a descubrir lo que sientes, lo que ambos sentimos, ¿Qué dices?

Las palabras del menor tocaron una parte profunda del arquero, sencillamente no merecía tener alguien como él a su lado, tan comprensivo, siempre buscando y apelando a la bondad de las personas, no quería lastimarlo ni mucho menos corromperlo, porque él estaba hundido en la oscuridad y temía que si se quedaba a su lado, la luz que representaba Barry fuera consumida, pero también, el no estar cerca de él le afectaba, era un maldito masoquista y un egoísta.

—No quiero herirte —respondió mientras un suspiro escapaba de su boca —. Solo prométeme, que si esto comienza a ser demasiado para ti, me lo harás saber al momento.

—Oliver —le llamó el menor posando una de sus manos en la mejilla—.No debes preocuparte, vayamos un paso a la vez.

El arquero observó durante unos minutos el rostro del forense, la seguridad en sus palabras y el brillo en su mirada le provocaban una infinita tranquilidad. Tenía y muy posiblemente seguiría teniendo dudas respecto a esto, pero estaba dispuesto a jugarse por el todo, y estaba más que decidido a salir victorioso.

Lentamente asintió, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa logrando que el menor sonriera aún más, era la primera vez que veía a Oliver sonreír de manera sincera, y algo en su interior le decía que él tendría el honor de ser el único de poder ver esa faceta del hombre.

El menor se inclinó lo suficiente para que sus labios rozaran los de su compañero, el cual no tardó en responderle iniciando un nuevo beso entre ellos que a diferencia del primero, este era tranquilo y dulce.

—Aun no me has dicho como es que te hiciste ese corte —preguntó al finalizar el beso.

—Digamos que hoy Flash tuvo un momento de torpeza al tratar de atrapar a unos ladrones — respondió avergonzado. —.Estaba distraído y no logró esquivar un golpe, pero está bien, no fue nada grave y la herida casi desaparece.

Oliver no pudo evitar que una sonrisa burlona apareciera en sus labios al escuchar la explicación del corredor, al parecer no había sido el único que había tenido la mente en otro lado.

Sin decir nada más, Barry se abrazó al cuerpo bien trabajado del arquero dejando descansar su barbilla en el hombro del rubio sintiendo como este le correspondía el abrazo. Llegar al corazón de Oliver no sería cosa fácil, primero debía buscar la manera en que el mayor recuperara la confianza en sí mismo e incluso en Arrow.

Y no le importaba cuanto tiempo le llevará, porque ahora tenía una pequeña esperanza, el rubio se lo acaba de demostrar y decir, porque siendo honestos él tenía perfectamente en claro que sentimientos tenía por el mayor: lo amaba.

Lograría que el arquero disipara esa nube de confusión y temor que le rodeaba, le demostraría que no resultaría herido y de llegar a estarlo, ambos estarían para proteger al otro.

Fin

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Medio torpe y simple ¿no? Si, bueno…. Aún no logro asimilar bien las personalidades de ambos, trataré de ir mejorando si es que hay un segundo finc de ellos dos. XD cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida, ¡hasta pronto!


End file.
